


Don't Hang Up

by justlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlarry/pseuds/justlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band broke up after a few years. Harry starts work in a suicide hotline office, when he gets a call that changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hang Up

Harry took his normal seat in the crowded office. There were probably 40 of them sitting in small compartments, each with their own phone and script. Harry had arrived 4 years ago, after One Direction split up, determined to give something back to the people. Seemed cliche, he knew, but either way, he was helping people. He hadn't seen any of the boys for a long time, apart from Niall, who he saw every other weekend at the pub. Niall was in sound engineering, and was still touring with countless bands. The band's break-up hadn't been bad, they all agreed they wanted to go different paths, and split. He hadn't seen Louis since then, god it's been 7 years already.   
Harry's phone stayed silent for the morning; that wasn't unusual, most calls came in the evening. It was around 7 when it started to ring.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi." It was a stuttering boy. Not a boy, a man. Maybe around Harry's age. These calls were unusual, most of them being from teenagers.  
"What's happening?"  
"I-I'm standing on a bridge, and, I-I don't know why I'm calling you."  
"Where are you?"  
"I-I don't know, I've been walking all day, and then I found this bridge."  
"Are you alone?"  
"Yeah. I've been alone for 7 years." That stuck in Harry's mind.  
"What's your name?"  
"Louis."  
"How old are you, Louis?"  
"28."  
"Can you talk to me about how you're feeling, and what caused you to call me?"  
"I'm feeling shit. Absolutely shit. And I called you because, fuck I don't know why I called you."

~~~

It had been a week since the split. Louis had put on a brave face for all the interviews and press conferences, where really, all he wanted to do is cry. he wanted to go home and cry. But most of all, he wanted to wake up. He wanted this to be a nightmare. He wanted to wake up in a hotel room, on tour. He wanted it to go back the way it was. He wanted Harry. To hold him, cry on his shoulder, just to touch him. But Harry wasn't here, Harry was back in Holmes Chapel, with his family. 

Louis lay on his bed in silence. He wasn't crying, just thinking. Then he got up, his legs doing something his brain couldn't comprehend. He walked to the bathroom, and picked up a razor, snapping out the blades. He didn't want to do this, but he couldn't stop. He fiddled with the smooth metal before pressing it down on his wrist. Again and again. He didn't stop until he reached his elbow. He was sobbing loudly, not because it hurt, but because he had lost what was most important to him. 

~~~

"Louis, can you talk to me, about why you're standing on this bridge?"  
"I lost everything important to me. I lost the only reason I was alive. 7 years, and I haven't seen him, and god I miss him. I miss him so much."  
"Who do you miss?"  
"He was my best friend, but fuck, I wish he was more, then maybe he wouldn't have left. Maybe I wouldn't have called you, maybe I would be happy. But he left. They all left. All four of them." Harry couldn't speak, he was lost for words.  
"Louis, I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you."  
"But he did anyway! Didn't he?!"  
"Calm down."  
"Don't tell me to calm down! You don't know the hell I've been through, while he's happy back at home! He's forgotten about me. The one I loved has forgotten about me!" Harry heard footsteps over the phone.  
"Louis, what are you doing?"  
"I'm jumping."  
"No, Louis wait." Harry didn't expect him to stop but he couldn't hear any more footsteps. "Tell me about this guy."  
"I loved him for so long. I'm still in love with him. Everything about him is perfect. His voice, god, this boy could sing. His eyes drew you in, shining emeralds. "  
"What was this boy's name?"  
"Harry." There was silence. Harry let his thoughts process before he said anything.  
"Louis?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I need you to tell me everything you see."  
"It's a stone bridge, there aren't any cars. I can see a village further along."  
"Can you see any names on the buildings?"  
"One. It's a pub, and it's called George and Dragon." Harry caught his breath. That was a ten, maybe fifteen minute walk.  
"Louis, fuck, I can't believe it's you."  
"Who are you?"  
"Don't move, sit down right where you are. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."  
"Who are you?"  
"Give me fifteen minutes and you'll see, but don't you dare hang up." Harry had ran out into the street. It was a cold November night and he wasn't wearing a coat.   
"Are you still there?"  
"Yes Louis, I'm here. I'm running right now. I'll be there soon. Are you hurt?"  
"No, I'm fine." Harry turned onto the road where George and Dragon was and he could see a figure at the end, sitting on the edge of the bridge, legs swinging over. Harry ran even faster, until he could make out Louis' features. He slowed to a walk. Without saying a word, he sat on the stone bridge beside Louis.   
"Louis. Look at me." Louis' head turned to Harry.   
"Harry. It is you, right? I'm not dreaming again?"  
"I'm here. I'm right here." Louis stood up and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.  
"I missed you so much."  
"I'll never leave you again Louis. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short, sorry, I didn't have a lot of time to write this one, but I hope you liked it anyway.


End file.
